Love Survives
by Idanmari Noours
Summary: Cuando el amor no puede salvar una vida... ¿puede salvar un alma?


Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es un universo alterno.

N/A: Gracias a **Shirake-san** y **Higurashi-sama** por ayudarme a escribir esto. Dedicado a todos los fans del ITASAKU! ah y por si quieren saber de dónde saqué el título se lo debo a una canción que les recomiendo oir, porque será el tema musical de esta trama, la canción se llama "_**Love Survives**_"y es interpretada por Irene Cara y Freddie Jackson.

Esta historia le ocurrió al primo del amigo de un amigo, ignoro si es verdad, o si es mentira, o si es tan solo otra de esas leyendas urbanas...

* * *

**LOVE SURVIVES**

CAPITULO 1** "ÉL"**

Itachi Uchiha se sentía cansado, había trabajado todo el día, su auto se había descompuesto, había soportado un embotellamiento gigantesco, ¿que mas podía salir mal?

"Camino en reparación" el cartel y el hombre con una banderilla y cara de pocos amigos lo conminaban a desviarse a la izquierda. Era casi de noche, giró en la dirección indicada y salió por un camino vecinal de tierra, iba dejando una estela de polvo, la noche cayo definitivamente encendió las luces, como no había iluminación, sólo el cono de los faros rompían las tinieblas de las luces. A lo lejos vio el cementerio de Konoha, obscuro, con sus paredes grises.

Una vista que daba escalofríos.

Cuando por puro reflejo la vio, apretó los frenos a fondo y sintió las ruedas arrastrarse por el piso... pero pudo frenar a centímetros, bajo del auto furioso

—_¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE? — _la figura que casi atropella le miró con cara de susto, algo comprensible dado que el automóvil casi le pasa por encima.

Parecía temblar, esto podía ser debido a que estaba vestida con ropas ligeras, todas blancas, más propias del verano que del otoño avanzado que era en verdad.

Itachi en su furia, se le fue encima, pero la chica, de pelo rosado y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, retrocedió aterrada. Itachi se detuvo, tomo aire, trato de calmarse

—Ok, ok, no te preocupes, no te quiero lastimar, te hubiera pasado con mi auto si lo hubiera querido hacer_—_ la chica esta muda, aun con esa expresión de temor en sus ojos.. .pareció tratar de decir algo

—Yo...

—¿Si? —nuevamente la chica lo miró asustada, el hecho que pudiera escucharla parecía aterrarla, Itachi se rasco la cabeza — ¿te sientes bien?

La chica lo miró.

—S..Si

—¿No te hice daño?-

—Yo... no...—hizo una pausa—Estoy bien, no... me ha pasado nada.

—¿Que hacías caminando por un camino tan desolado ha estas horas?

—Yo... iba a ver a una tía, hace mucho que no la veo— la chica se abrazaba a si misma, como si sintiera aun mas el frío.

Itachi mas calmado saco un cigarrillo, la chica lo miro como con deseo. Itachi encendió el suyo, y luego le ofreció uno a la mujer, esta miraba tentada, pero el terror volvió a sus ojos, el Uchiha se sentía cada vez mas confundido

—Toma.—la chica alargó la mano temblorosamente, y al estar a punto de tomar un cigarro, cerró los ojos, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero tomó uno y al hacerlo sonrió visiblemente.—Vamos no te voy ha hacer nada

Ella miraba el objeto embelezadamente, un pequeño destello de luz la saco de sus pensamientos. Itachi le ofrecía fuego, la chica se puso el tubo de papel en la boca, se acercó y dejó encender el cigarro. Aspiró con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando cada segundo... y tosió, fuerte, ahogada, doblándose sobre si misma.

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada no pasa nada— el muchacho la tomó de un brazo y le palmeaba la espalda, la chica dejo de toser, pero nuevamente el miedo se hizo carne en ella, miraba la mano de el sobre la suya

—Tu... ¿me estas tocando? — Itachi miró sus ojos asustados, y luego su mano sobre la de la chica, la retiró rápidamente. La mujer recupero la compostura, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, a Itachi, innegable, le parecía una chica hermosa, pero rara...

—¿Cómo te llamas?-

—Sakura. Sakura Haruno

—Yo soy Itachi Uchiha. Dime Itachi.

—Itachi

—¿Y vives por aquí?

—Si... digo no... digo si —lo único hecho por el hombre allí era el camino y el cementerio, el chico entornó sus ojos.

_Pues sí que la chica era extraña_

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Sakura lo miró con ojos grandes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si quieres que te lleve, ¿tu tía vive cerca de aquí?

—Cerca de Kiri

—Eso es lejos, vamos te llevo hasta allí

—Yo... no se si puedo

—Vamos, no te preocupes, soy un caballero—Sakura lo miró, un viento sopló y ella volvió a dar muestras de frío.

Itachi se sacó su abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros a Sakura, esta lo miró sorprendida, Itachi sonrió

—¿Entonces?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, Itachi le abrió la puerta del acompañante, Sakura subió y se sentó, Itachi rodeó rápidamente su coche y subió en el, haciendo rechinar un amortiguador, encendió el motor y partieron.

Durante el viaje, de quince minutos casi no cruzaron palabras, Itachi la miraba observar el paisaje, verla poner cara de susto al pasar el cementerio, al llegar al pequeño pueblo, Itachi la miró.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Que?

—¿Dónde vive tu tía?

—Oh, gira allí... —Sakura le guió por las pequeñas calles, se detuvieron frente a un viejo consultorio médico. El rostro de Sakura se veía visiblemente emocionada, empujo la puerta como si quisiera salir a través de ella. Itachi pasó su brazo para abrirla

—Listo.

Sakura salió y miraba la casa. Itachi cerró la puerta tras de ella. Sakura se dio vuelta y lo miró.

—Supongo que pasaras la noche aquí—dijo y la chica asintió con la cabeza – bien vendré mañana temprano por mi saco, es sábado y no trabajo.

Itachi aceleró lentamente, y se alejo del lugar dejando a Sakura caminando hacia la casa.

* * *

Por la mañana, Itachi conducía hacia Kiri, pensando en Sakura, suponía que el haberla casi atropellado la había asustado tanto que la hizo comportarse de esa manera, aun así...

Le costo encontrar la casa nuevamente, pero llegó a ella después de un rato, estacionó el auto, bajó, se acerco a la puerta, y toco de la campana que pendía junto a ella, pasado unos segundos. Una mujer ataviada con ropas formales, con larga cabellera rubia y de edad que rondaba alrededor de los cincuenta y pico, se allegó hasta él

—¿En que puedo ayudarlo, joven?

—Disculpe, ¿usted es la tía de Sakura Haruno?— ante esta pregunta, la mujer frunció el entrecejo

—Así es.

—¿Podría decirle que Itachi Uchiha esta aquí?

El rostro de la mujer se endureció.

—Creo que eso no será posible—Itachi puso una sonrisa de compromiso

—¿Ya volvió a su casa?, por esas casualidades ¿no le dejo mi chaqueta?

—OIGA JOVEN, ¿ME ESTA JUGANDO UNA BROMA?, ES DE MUY MAL GUSTO

—Yo no le estoy jugando ninguna broma, señora. Sólo quiero mi chaqueta, se la presté anoche a su sobrina, es de color marrón—Itachi parecía ofuscado también, tanto por la chaqueta como por no ver a esa chica nuevamente—Pues si no se la dejó, dígame donde vive para reclamársela.

La mujer abrió sus ojos en una mezcla de indignación y furia, se acercó al chico y lo tomó de la solapa, lo levantó y lo azotó contra la pared.

—¡¿QUIERE SU DIRECCIÓN?, RUTA 2, MANZANA 12, PARCELA 223

Itachi, se liberó de las manos de la dueña de la casa. Iba a replicar algo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Era la ruta donde casi la atropella, ¡que tonto como no darse cuenta!

—Así que ella vive por allí, bien, ahora iré a buscarla, ¿es alguna casa cerca del cementerio, verdad?—la cara de la mujer ya era terrorífica, de indignación, cólera, furia

—EN EL CEMENTERIO

Itachi la miró, ¿había dicho en el cementerio?

—¿Acaso ella es la cuidadora del cementerio?

La mujer lo tomó del cuello, y casi estrangulándolo le espetó la verdad

—¡ESTA ENTERRADA EN EL CEMENTERIO! ¡SE MATO HACE OCHO AÑOS CON SUS HERMANAS EN UNA ACCIDENTE! , ¡MISERABLE CERDO! , ¡¿Y VIENES A MI CASA A DECIRME ESAS MENTIRAS?...¡ DEBERÍA MATARTE!—la mujer apretó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Itachi, pero vio algo en él, no era miedo a ella, ni de lo que estaba sucediendo, si no era un terror mucho mayor, a alguien, a algo.

Aflojó sus manos, Itachi quedó arrodillando tomando aire, pero con su vista perdida, Tsunade se dio cuenta de algo terrorífico

—Tú... tú la viste, ¿tú la viste de verdad?

Itachi continuaba con la vista perdida, luego la miró

—Era hermosa, tenia el pelo rosa, ojos verdes, no era muy alta, vestía un conjunto blanco, de verano, tenia frío, mucho frío.

Tsunade se arrodilló junto a el

—Era un día de verano, pero por la noche hizo frío, Ino conducía... venían de una fiesta... y ese camión... Dios... Dios... me las quitó, ¡me las quitó!—Tsunade empezó a llorar.

Itachi la miró, incrédulo, se levantó de repente

—Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede...— se subió a su auto y arrancó raudo.

A toda velocidad llego al cementerio, se introdujo en el, vacío, desolado, desierto, silencioso, de repente, sintió su alma oprimida

—Como dijo, manzana 11 o 12, veamos —siguiendo las carteles, se acercó a la manzana 11, tragó saliva mientras miraba las tumbas.

La manzana se acabo, seguía la 12, pero antes de caminar hacia allí, la visión de un bulto marrón lo obligo a intentar tragar mas saliva, pero tenia la boca mas reseca que nunca, solo aire pudo pasar. Se acercó lentamente, allí, sobre una tumba.

Prolijamente doblada, estaba la chaqueta, Itachi la tomo, y al levantarla, pudo leer la inscripción de la lapida

"A MIS TESOROS ADORADOS

INO, HINATA Y SAKURA

QUIEN NUNCA LAS OLVIDARA

TSUNADE"

Itachi sentía que se iba a desmayar, cuando sintió algo, no supo que, giro lentamente a la derecha la cabeza, y vio a tres chicas sentadas en una banqueta en donde juraría no había nadie hacia cinco segundos, la del medio era Sakura, quien lo miraba tristemente. Otra joven junto a ella, rubia y de ojos azules como un cielo estival lo veía como sonriendo

—Apuesto 1000 yenes a que se desmaya allí mismo—dijo.

La tercera, una joven de cabellos largos y negro azulados y ojos perla notó algo

—¿A quién esta mirando?

Sakura también se dio cuenta

—¿A nosotras?

—Si... a ustedes —contestó Itachi con un hilo de voz, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y Hinata sólo dijo

—IMPOSIBLE

_**No se donde terminara esta historia, mezcla de Gasparin, leyenda, y Ghost, ni si sera una comedia, o un dramón de aquellos, pero veremos donde sale.**_

_**Si les gusta como va, hagan clik en reviews y comenten lo que quieran!**_


End file.
